Legend of the Cursed Star
by AsyrieneZanders211817
Summary: "If you can't learn by words then I have to teach you by letting you feel what it is," it was his mother's words when she's still alive and so he decided to teach her by letting her feel things that she should learn except for loving, because he's too hurt to love again. *The cover isn't mine, I've just found it on Twitter* Summary inside!
1. Summary

**Me: Konnichiwa! I'm back and I want to introduce this new story of mine, I want you to know that I need to upload this summary cause I've told my friends about the story's plot and I'm afraid that they'll carbon copy things, just kidding, those weirdos are basically nonchalant towards writing stuffs but I just want to know the feedbacks about this one, I will update "Can I Love You Again", maybe this week or so, just like I've mentioned on Autre, if you've read the story, I'm busy with our music projects and things that are relevant to school activities. By the way, thanks for reading and hope you'll give me feedbacks!**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

 **Summary:**

According to the legends, billions of years ago, there is only one light in the night sky and that's the moon. The moon loves watching the mortals worship her light but later on, the gods find out that she changes shape so the gods decided to put the heaven's convicts into a ball of fire that the humans called stars, stars means small light in the gods' language system.

Jellal Fernandez, a man who doesn't care about traditions and legends about the heavenly body objects messed up with a certain scarlet haired woman who doesn't really know who she is.

"Where did you came from?" he asked the scarlet haired woman who looks on him with earnest expression and lifts her hand to the skies above pointing the stars.

He thought she was lunatic, she doesn't seems to understand his words cause she didn't talk to him a single word, he decided to keep her because she reminds him of his late fiancée whom he can't keep from his mind.

Days after days, he taught her things that she doesn't seem to understand, she has no name so he named her, "Erza" just like the name of his late fiancée. Jellal wants to forget about Erza but this strange scarlet haired woman looks like her exactly keeps reminding him of his lost love.

"If you can't learn by words then I have to teach you by letting you feel what it is," it was his mother's words when she's still alive and so he decided to teach her by letting her feel things that she should learn except for loving, because he's too hurt to love again.

"Jellal, I love you," she whispered in her dreams making his heart jump in joy, he promised not to love again but can't he love again the similar person that's previously living in his heart?

 **Me: Thanks for reading, I just want to know if you like the story and please, please let me know if you're interested, this is one of the most planned story of mine, I wrote this thing during my elementary days and yeah, I edited the grammars and some scenes into this story. Lol, my grammar was a little bit worst than I thought. Reviews, follows and favs are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Konnichiwa! I'm back! Wohoo.. Thanks for waiting for my update guys and to be honest I'm so glad that I'm still alive in FF. Well, I have this fleeting idea so I have to write it as soon as possible so that I can make you happy. It's been 2 months already and I haven't shown any signs of life here in FF and I know you're expecting Autre's update or Can I Love You Again but sorry if I frustrate you guys, I just want to add another chapter about this one. This story is pretty special to me too. Writing story is the only thing that eases my heartaches. My heart's been aching a lot, literally and I don't know why. Enough, I know you shouldn't take that seriously guys, I'm still alive and that's great. Hehehe, I'm so mean to torment you about this story's update but luckily I've got the idea and whoosh… Here it goes.**

 _ **Special Thanks Section:**_

 _Readers who fav-ed (_ _ **gobing2992**_ _) and followed (_ _ **Arissa-Chan56, Mikasa-Chan, Scarletsage1826, SpaceJerzaCaptain**_ _) this story: Thanks for your efforts in clicking the follow and fav keys. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I've made. Mistakes aren't the reason to give up writing, I know that I'm not a great writer but I want to write because Jerza is my life. Thank you for bearing all of those stupid grammatical errors and I love you guys, you made my day as always._

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine.**_

 _ **Warning: I haven't edited this so please forgive me about the grammatical errors.**_

…

" _Erza"_

It came out from his succulent lips as a feeble whisper, his delicate cheeks tasted the saltiness of his waterworks. The sweat beads on his forehead are slowly trailing off the warm feeling in his mind. In his bare chest everything is in chaos, his heart beats as if there is no tomorrow.

"Jellal? What a hopeless man you are?"

…

He let out an annoying sigh as the blinding golden light of the sun disturbed his peaceful sleep, he groaned as he stretched his arms out to greet the new morning of his life. He shoved the red blanket aside as he looks for his shirt.

"What on the hell had happened?"he asked himself in confusion as he grabbed his shirt on the floor and threw it to the laundry basket nearby.

His senses tensed up as he heard a knock from his door, he was all alone in his house and how come someone is in there, he raised his brow trying to confirm if he'd ever dragged a woman to his house or is he hallucinating?

"Jellal-san?"

It was a feminine voice whom he is very familiar with but somehow he can't tell who she is. It's pretty vague in his memories, maybe he had met her years ago. He has not seen any threat in her voice so he decided to open the door.

"Juvia?"

His eyes widened and his heart pulsates faster, he closed the door with urgency. He let his body melt to coldness of the door as he fell to his knees shivering. A sob shakes his whole body making him shed tears again.

"Big brother, open the door! Juvia wants to see you, please! Talk to Juvia…" the blue haired girl tried to open the door but he locked it permitting her to enter not.

"Go away!" he slammed his fist to the door silencing Juvia.

The silence is deafening.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Did _your_ mom send you here?" his voice is quite baritone and the way he looks at her gives eerie chills to her spine.

"Juvia got here to see you, no one sent her here,"

"Are you here to make fun of me?" he rose from his seat making Juvia flinched.

"Ju-Juvia will not!" she protested.

"Then why are you here?"

"Juvia wants you to be happy for a moment,"

"I'm fine,"

"It's been 2 years since Erza-san died"

"I beg to disagree, 'it's been **almost** 2 years' and please don't mention her name ever again,"

"Juvia heard you saying her name in your sleep"

"…"

"Even though Juvia's just your half sister but she cares about you a lot."

"I know and you don't have to tell me,"

"Actually big brother, mom asked me if you can watch her directed movie this night"

She lends him a ticket making him look at her straight in the eyes.

"Do you think I'll go? I'm pretty busy these days" he adjusted his seat taking the ticket into his hands.

"She told Juvia that you'll be glad if you'll see the movie yourself, by the way Jellal-san the title of the movie is ' _Wake Up'_ and it's beautiful"

"Wake up? What a lame title eh?" he let out a soft chuckle.

"Nope it's not, the tickets sold out right away!"

"So you mean this stupid "Wake up" thingy is a hot seller huh?"

"Precisely, and I'm sure you'll love the story,"

"In your dreams" he snickered.

"Um, did Gray-sama infect you with his unusual stripping habits?"

"Damn, I forgot my clothes!" all of a sudden, his face burned with embarrassment and he ran to his room trying to look for his spare clothes, at least he has some shorts on.

"Jellal-san, how long will you let her memories bind you to the past?" she thought to herself as she'd seen a photograph (of him and Erza) placed above the shelves of his mini library nearby.

"Hey Juvia, is Gray's with you tonight?"

"Um,"

"Well, well, well, caramel!"

"Juvia is not caramel!" she blushed.

"Jellal-san, are you willing to watch the movie or not?"

"Let me think,"

"Laxus-san will be tag along with Mira-san, Mira-san thinks that the movie is so awesome"

"Laxus eh,"

"Who's the actor Juvy?

"Um, it's Natsu-san and Lucy-san"

"Oi, it's gotta be big time huh,"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, say Laxus gotta be there then I'll be there too."

"Um, Jellal-san?"

"Yes,"

Juvia felt uneasy about the topic that she'll about to open up but with her courage she'd asked him.

"You're still keeping Erza-san's photo in your album eh, don't you get tired of hurting yourself over and over again?"

"It's my way of atoning my sins, I have loved her but in the end… I-I c-couldn't help but watch her to death."

"Sorry,"

"It's all right…"

Her phone vibrated making her snapped.

"You can answer it,"

"Thanks Jellal-san"

She opened the door and talked to the person on the line. His eyes fixated on the old photo frame, her scarlet hair cascaded through his shoulders as he gave her a piggyback ride and she holds a cotton candy on her hands.

"Erza?"

His lips trembled, he missed her smile, he missed the feeling of her lips on his and above all, he missed her much. He wiped the dust on the frame feeling the coldness of the glass and he whispered to the silence.

"I miss you so much"

 **Me: I know this is pretty short but please leave some reviews! By the way, Juvia and Jellal are half siblings, Jellal's mom died while he's young so his dad choose to marry Juvia's mom and got her. Juvia's mom is nice and loving. Hey peps, Lucy and Natsu are playing as the actors of the story, I prefer others but they suit the place so they're welcomed. I hate Nalu but I can write stories with Nalu so please appreciate some scenes but Jerza fans this is not the end of everything. You'll know later on. Stay curious! Favs and follows are highly appreciated!**

 **Bye the way, I'll update '** Can I Love You Again? **' next time so heads up!**

 **Before I forgot, I'll make Gruvia as the second main pairing in here, thanks if you'll support me!**

 **P.S. Juvia's adding -san to Jellal's name although their half siblings because she loves too (though Jellal asked Juvia not to but she insisted, it's just a sign of respect)... I know it's kinda improper but please understand that there are reasons behind that (which will be revealed later on).**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T**


End file.
